Searching for a heart
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Xemnas wants a heart


The blue fluorescent light illuminated the dark room in the castle. A faint voice was heard. It sounded alot like mumbling since you couldn't make out what they were muttering. From the bed, a kitten with a long black tail and black fur with only one sock, jumped to lay down by its master. The door opened slightly and a hooded figure came in saying, " The deed is done...they're dead." The small figure just sat there as though it never heard anything.

"Excellent...excellent," it said in a faint voice. "Now, for the heart! Extract it from the lifeless soul and bring it to me." The person slipped out the door quickly so he could get the heart, with the cat trailing not too far behind.

The hooded figure got to the scene just in time to extract the heart. He did it carefully so he wouldn't damage it, for this was for his leader. In time, he too would get a heart and finally be whole. He walked down the corridor to the room where his leader was. He opened the door and the cat raced in. His master was up and he was walking toward the door to get the heart. He took his hood off and it revealed long, elegant silver hair and bright orange eyes, for he was Xemnas. "Excellent work Saїx. In time, you too will have a heart. Let us bring it forth to kingdom hearts and get my heart back" He said to the man standing across from him. Saїx was like a blue-haired elf; he had yellow eyes and listened to his leader, no matter what the circumstances.

They walked toward the door with the heart in their hands. Before they got in front of the door, the door handle shifted and the door opened. Another hooded figure slipped in. "We have a problem; the keyblade master is on the first floor." The hooded figure told them.

"No matter, I'll get someone to kill him, just like the rest of the keyblade masters. Hee hee hee," Xemnas told the small blue haired teen standing in the doorway, "I'll need you to contact Axel and Demyx, Zexion. I have an important job for them." Zexion then walked out, following his leader's orders.

"Hey! You lazy bums! Get up! Xemnas has a job for you two. Earlier today, I got the scent of a boy down in the first floor. He is the keyblade master and Xemnas needs you two to eliminate him and his accomplishes." Zexion ordered. Axel and Demyx woke up. Axel's flaming red hair was messed up and so was Demyx's dirty blonde hair.

"Could you get us up any more louder? Sheesh! Wait, what time is it?" Axel questioned.

"Don't worry about the time, just do it! I just want you to do this so Xemnas can share the heart that he extracted. Ok?" Zexion questioned. Axel and Demyx nodded, since they were nobodies, they didn't have hearts and they longed for one. Zexion walked out so they could get ready.

After many flights of stairs and many thoughts of getting an elevator, Xemnas and Saїx were on the roof of the 14th floor. They looked up into the sky and saw it, it was Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom hearts, give to me a heart, for I have a heart to exchange for my own." Xemnas ordered. A strange light beam from Kingdom Hearts took the heart and Xemnas was pushed to the ground. Saїx rushed to him to see if he was okay. "W...where is...my heart?" he said. After that, Xemnas was out cold. Saїx did not hesitate to take Xemnas to Vexen. He scooped Xemnas up in his arms and carried him down nine flights of stairs. Saїx never found out but for a few faint seconds, Xemnas was aware that he was being carried by his sidekick. Saїx was now truly loyal in his leader's eyes.

Saїx opened the door to Vexen's room, careful not to drop his leader. "Who's there?" a golden brown haired man asked, alarmed to see the two men walk in.

"Xemnas, he tried to get a heart by giving kingdom hearts a heart in exchange. A beam ended up hitting him and he fell to the ground. Which arises the question if you could see what's wrong?" Saїx told Vexen. Vexen did many experiments so this wasn't very different. Vexen got up from his desk to check what had happened. There were no signs of scratches, bruises, or cuts on Xemnas. Xemnas's eyes slowly opened as he gasped for air.

"WOAH! Where am I? Am i dead?" Xemnas said in alarm.

"It's ok; Vexen was just examining you to make sure there were no damages to your body." Saїx said as he stroked Xemnas's hair.

"Let's see here: Xemnas wants us to stop the keyblade master...Do you think he really trusts us?" Demyx asked Axel as they were walking down the stairs.

"Of course he does, did we ever let him down?" Axel stated. Demyx just remembered the last time they were sent after the keyblade master,

"What about the time you thought the tree was the keyblade master since it had a house key stuck in it?!" Axel stopped and looked at Demyx,

"Anybody could've made that mistake! Besides that was Xaldin!"

"Right..." They just kept walking.

Down on the first floor was the keyblade master named Sora. He had Brown hair and soft, blue eyes. Donald and Goofy helped him with the occasional battles so they had a pretty good team...or so they thought. "Hey Donald, I was thinking that our magnificent team needs a name." Sora suggested to Donald. Donald was annoyed so he didn't say anything. Goofy just stood there doing nothing since he didn't seem to be part of this conversation. "How about 'the All-Japanese Soras' or 'Sora! at the disco'?" Sora suggested again.

Donald just rolled his eyes and spoke in sarcasm, "Yeah, we can even be 'The All-Retarded Soras' or Retards! at the Disco'" Sora was stupid, as always, and agreed with him.

Listening in from the next room were Axel and Demyx, who were trying not to crack up. They couldn't hold it in and they burst out laughing. Luckily Sora and his friends didn't want to find out what that was. Xigbar was one room away and heard them laughing. A second later, he burst through the door, grabbed them by their hoods, and dragged them away. He was seriously angry.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! YOU TWO ALWAYS HAVE TO GOOF OFF AT EVERY ASSIGNMENT GIVEN TO YOU AND I'M THE ONE THAT ALWAYS SAVES YOUR BEHINDS! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF GOING UNDER COVER SO NO ONE HEARS YOU?! SHESH!" Xigbar screamed.

Demyx just whispered to axel, "If he will take our butts, then I have to use mine one more time." Axel giggled slightly as Xigbar rolled his eyes.


End file.
